


Loki and Thor being bros after 10 years of angst

by PartOfThatArmy



Series: No more ressurections? Ha, Thanos, you purple dildo, let's see about THAT [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brodinsons, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knives, Like, Loki is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor Is a Good Bro, Uhm, a year later prob, fight me, i was bored, idefk, isidiai, its 3:20 am where I'm at LeAVe mE aLOnE, loki totally has a knife fetish, more airplane writing, that's literally it - Freeform, waaaay post, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartOfThatArmy/pseuds/PartOfThatArmy
Summary: The title says it all.Not really, though, that was a lie.Loki and Thor were supposed to be heading to bed. (Not like that, ew, incest)But Loki left something in the kitchen, oops.It was probably his Nutella.





	Loki and Thor being bros after 10 years of angst

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place like, 1 year after IW  
> Because I'm lazy and don't know where to put this  
> Again, I wrote this on my phone. So, a bunch of shit doesn't exist when you do that XD

Loki and Thor were heading to bed, when Loki suddenly stopped, with a stricken look on his face.  
"What?" Thor asked.  
Loki muttered,"Dammit," before continuing,"I left a knife in the kitchen."  
Loki turned to go back down the stairs into the kitchen, while Thor was confused for all of two seconds.  
"Aren't knives SUPPOSED to be in the kitchen?"  
Loki was halfway down the stairs when he turned to look at Thor, confusion etched on his face.  
"No...? They go in people's chests," informed Loki. He turned back around and went into the kitchen to grab his knife.  
Thor was left at the top of the stairs grumbling about his terrible brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it?


End file.
